polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Giant
Half Stone Giant Giants have and always will be feared by many and all except the brave few who can actually call themselves true adventures. Giants are strong, fearless, brave, feared, and some times even worshipped. Sometimes younger, still moderately sized Giants wander into Human villages and between a very un- common fling a child is born. The Half Giant. Personality: Half Stone Giants are powerful, not as powerful as actual Giants. -Semi aggressive, most likely shy around strangers Parent D% is a Giant: Dad 81% Mom 19% D% where you were raised: Human lands 55% Giant lands 45% Physical Description: All Half Stone Giants range from the lowest recorded height of 6.9., to an average of 8. and weigh around 250-500lbs. Female Half Giants are not usually as tall as the men, their height ranging to a highest recorded height of 7.6. -Lean and muscular. Their skin is hairless, and rough, always gray (light to dark), with gaunt facial features and deep-sunken black eyes. Relations: Half Giants hardly get along with any race. Half Giants can cope with Half-Orcs or Half-Ogres. Dwarves, elves, and especially gnomes and halflings usually distrust Half Giants, but not as much as Half-Orcs. Alignment: Usually Neutral Half Giant Lands: None.If taken care of by Giants their raised in their lands, if human raises them, they.re raised as farm hands or physical labor slaves. There have been small forest communities but the different sub-races of Half Giants usually fought too much. Religion: Half Giants, who do believe in Deities, will worship Gods and Goddesses related to their Alignment. Language: This depends on who raised the Half Giant child. If Humans raised him he will speak Common. If he was raised amongst Giants he will speak Giant. If he was raised with Giants, he will eventually learn common once their intelligence reaches modifier reaches +1. Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Dwarven, Draconian, Giant, Ignan, Infernal, Terran, and Undercommon. Names: Some times Half Giants will use Dwarven names. If they were raised among humans they will be named until old enough to pick their own names. If they were raised among Giants, they must prove themselves on the coming of age, and named for their skill, powerful names such as Thunder Fist or Earth Splitter. Adventures: Half Giants adventure either to expand their power, or make themselves closer to humans or just to be in a group where he feels useful. Half Giants, usually fighters or barbarians are the group’s backbone. Half Giant Racial Traits - +3 Strength, -2 Int, -1 Wis, -2 Char, +1 Con, +1Dex - Medium Size - Base speed is 35ft - Darkvision 30ft - +4 Bonus to Climb, +2 to Jump, +4 to Intimidate, +5 Hide Bonus against Stony Surfaces, +2 to Spot - +1 AC bonus (even apply to touch and flatfooted attacks) - -8 to Swim, -2 to move silently, -2 Hide anywhere other than on stony surfaces, - Can absolutely not use disguise (other than as a rock, in which he would gain +5) - 1 Bonus Feat at level 1 if Human Parent is male - If human parent is father, +2 Skill Points each level - If giant parent is father, another +1AC bonus every 10 levels (e.g. level 1 +1AC, level 10 +2AC, level 20 +3AC…)(even apply to touch and flatfooted attacks) - Automatically proficient with all simple and martial two handed weapons Racial Feats Advanced HP: The HD type of the class the Half Giant is raised up to the next die type. Example: A Sorcerer.s HD is 1d4; a Half Giant Sorcerer would have1d6 HD. This cannot surpass a d12, for instance; a barbarian.s HD does not rise to 1d20, and it remains at 1d12. Rock Throw: A Half Giant can hurl rocks proficiently that are 30 pounds and less, for every 10 pound over 30 the thrower suffers a .2 penalty. The rocks thrown hit for 4 hp damage per 10lbs on a successful ranged attack and 1 extra point of damage for every 50ft thrown. The rocks can be hurled up to 40-50ft. Rock Catching: A Half Giant can catch Small rocks (or projectiles of similar shape). Once per round, a giant that would normally be hit by a rock can make a Reflex save to catch it as a free action. The DC is 10 for a small rock. (If the projectile provides a magical bonus on attack rolls, the DC increases by that amount.) The giant must be ready for and aware of the attack in order to make a rock catching attempt. Toughness: For a Half-Giant this Feat is different. Any class, which has any HD lower then d6, gains this feat. +3 to Hp, stacks if Toughness is taken as the character feat.